Lucy's Turn
by BlackTigressSlytherin
Summary: What if Lucy was not human? What if she had been forced to forget her life as a nonhuman? The Drakes' must come to terms with what Lucy is and the reason she was forced to forget. Her secret is not hers alone, but one of the brothers as well. First Fanfic please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**_

Christabel

Lucy was lying on the couch, the Drakes where in an up roar. Someone was trying to kill Sol, again. Only this time nobody could figure out why. The note that tipped them off said: She will be dead by sunrise and there is nothing you can do. It is best to say your goodbyes now that way she will know she was loved. It is her choice that no one is to save her. That was it, so there is no way to even know if it is really Sol that this person is talking about.

"This is crazy," Duncan shouted making everyone else go quit, "I thought that people were on Sol's side. "

"Maybe this is just prank by some local kid. I mean no one saw anything, it could be anyone or nothing at all," said Hunter. That is when I saw the shadow heading toward Lucy. At first I thought it was nothing but one of the brothers. I noticed it seemed to tower over her, and a sword gleamed in its hand. I stood up and started to shout at Lucy to move, but it was too late the sword pierced the couch and came out in her abdomen. All the Drakes froze, and time seemed to freeze as Lucy sputtered and reached out her hand. Nickolas was the first to move; he took her hand and bowed down to kiss it.

"Move, Nickolas. There may still be time to save her without having to turn her," Geoffrey said. He grabbed his medical bag and went to the couch kneeling, most of the brothers stood frozen or watching me as though I would attack. I even guess that was a possibility seeing as I had only been a vampire for a year, but the thought of drinking blood still made me want to vomit. Nick stared at Geoffrey, who was wiping blood off of Lucy's abdomen, but it was Quinn who captured my attention. He had worked his way behind the couch and was staring at the sword as though it could bring about the end of the world. Geoffrey reached up to push the sword out of Lucy.

"Stop!" Quinn shouted. He had a look on his face I could not explain.

"If I do not remove this sword she will die." Geoffrey said.

"You do not understand what will happen if you remove that sword."

"And you do not understand what will happen if I don't."

"Just wait one minute then," Quinn walked back around the couch as he said this. He knelt next to Lucy and put his hand on her head. He looked as though he was having a conversation that none of us could hear. "Fine remove the sword, but know that what will happen to Lucy is out of our hands no matter what." Everyone was looking at Quinn so we all missed the sword being shoved out of her stomach, but the sound it made had us all looking back immediately. Lucy seemed to be crouched on the couch; she was clearly fighting something none of us could see. Quinn moved, and Lucy looked at him.

"Help me, please." She moaned. Quinn nodded as though this is what he had expected to happen. He moved toward her as he slowly took off his shirt. Lucy looked at him as though he were her biggest hero. Then lunged at him and locked her mouth onto his neck and bit down. Quinn seemed to fall to his knees moaning, weather in pleaser or pain I am not sure.

"What is going on? This cannot be happening," Hunter said and Nick seemed to agree with her. Helena walked into the room and did not even pause but motioned everyone into the kitchen.

"What happened," she stated calmly.

"Lucy got stabbed and when Uncle Geoffrey pushed the sword out of her she came off the couch crazed. Then she attacked Quinn. Is she trying to turn herself?" Nick stated quite fast as though it was all a bad dream.

"No, she is not trying to turn herself. After she was stabbed did Quinn try to warn you about something that would happen to her if you did take the sword out?" Helena asked as though she already knew the answer. Everyone nodded. "Well then there is nothing to do know, but explain to you what you have done... When the twins were turning a very powerful fairy cast a spell on Lucy. I thought at first the only thing that was happening was that Lucy was attracted to the pheromones of the turn, but then on their on the last night of the turn I caught her with her arms wrapped around her as though in pain looking between the two rooms. She looked at me and that is when Quinn opened his bed room door. Even though he should not have been able to get up he was there. I don't know what she would have done if he had not opened that door, but when he did their fate was sealed. The spell was to turn Lucy into a fairy. The spell worked, and Lucy fed for the first time on Quinn's blood."

"But that does not explain what is going on now!" Hunter raved.

"Yes, it does." Helena answered calmly, "About a year and a half ago the fairy court cut off Lucy, and turned her back into a human. I have no clue why, but Lucy and Quinn seemed to have forgotten about the fairy world. Any time I hinted about fairies being real they would look at me like I was crazy, but tonight something has changed."

"You think," I state calmly. "The thing I do not get is how you knew about fairies and how they kept it a secret."

"Well Christa, I know about fairies because Lucy has distant fairy relatives that I knew when I was human, and as for keeping it a secret I have no clue."

That is when Quinn walked in the room with a bag in his hand. "We are leaving." He uttered.

"What do you mean leaving?" Liam asked in a concerned voice.

"It is not safe here, and there are people that we must check on before it is too late," Quinn somberly state. It was as though he was talking about going to the store not leaving the house he had grown up in.

"No, Quinn stay, please," Hunter begged, but all Quinn did was turn around and walk out. I could not believe it he was completely dedicated to Hunter. He would never leave her… unless someone was going to die and he could stop it. I heard the front door close and knew they were gone. Hunter seemed to melt to the floor while everyone else stared at each other. That was when I noticed the note Quinn had dropped. I walked over and read it: "The walls have ears. We will be back, but they cannot know that. We will explain everything in three days when we return from saving the people we left the last time. We promise QD & LH" All I said was look here as soon as each person read it we knew that Quinn had been acting and that the farmhouse had been compromised and need to be swept for bugs and patrols doubled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing. This is just a short chapter. Please review this is my first fanfiction.**

Lucy

The car ride was long and silent, but not strained. It took over a day to get there. But, we both knew we were finally getting back what we had left behind. For their safety, sure, but how can one not crave the feeling of their child in their arms even if they do not remember the child. We wanted our twins back. By know they would be a year and a half old. They could probably walk and talk. We had missed so much.

"Yes, we have, but we will make up for it I promise." Quinn said.

"You know, I did not even realize I was speaking out loud." I state.

"You weren't, but you needed the reassurances. I know you Luc, but trust me it will all be all right." He reached over and took my hand. We pulled into the drive way of a small house. The house had not changed except that there were two three-year-old boys sitting on the front porch. When I got out of the car they ran inside. Their mother came out soon after, and waved us inside.

"I was not expecting you guys back for years. I know Alec and Flora will be excited to see you." She said. She took the twins from me the day they were born to keep them safe from the fairy queen. She was in exile from the fairy court, so the babies were safe here. She leads us into her kitchen were our twins sat in highchairs.

"They are perfect." I said. Quinn smiled and walked over to the highchairs and hesitated before picking Flora up. She was small for an 18-month-old, but other than that she was perfect. She had black hair and bright blue eyes and a pale complexion. I walked over and picked up Alec who looked exactly the same except for a darker complexion. I looked at Quinn and could see the thought echoed in him we finally had our family back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing. Please read and review.**

Nickolas

"It has been three days. Where are they?" Hunter asked as she paced the living room.

"I don't know, but I am sure they will be here soon." Connor says. I watch the room with calm eyes wanting to go and search for Quinn and Lucy. Headlights sweep through the room as a car parks in the driveway. We all jump up as the front door opens and Quinn walks in.

"Before Lucy comes in I need all of you to keep a very open mind about what we have to show and tell you, please." Quinn states. The entire room says yes, yah, or nods. He motions over his shoulder, and Lucy walks in holding a baby girl in one arm and a baby boy in the other. The room goes completely quite, and Quinn launches into an explanation. "I know it seems like a lot, but you need to hear us out. It really is…"

"Look just over two years ago I found out I was pregnant, and the only person that could have been the father was Quinn, and Quinn and I have been done sense they ended me being a fairy when I gave birth. I know it is a lot to think about, but this is what my life is like." Lucy says.

"Why did you guys hide the babies?" Hunter asks in an angry voice.

"We didn't have choice. Fairies have strict rules about kids, and their strictest rule is no fairy is to have more than one kid. It is an easy rule to abide by seeing as any active fairy that gets pregnant with twins or more aborts with in the first five months, always. Until me, at three months they told me I was pregnant with twins and by five and a half months I knew I wasn't going to self-abort. They told me they were fraternal, a boy and girl. They would have killed me and Quinn saying it is our fault. "Lucy practically yells at the beginning, but she comes to a loving tone as she talks about finding out the sexes.

"Their names are Alec and Flora." Quinn states as he picks the boy out of Lucy's arm. Flora already fast asleep as Lucy adjusts her in her arms, and Alec seems to be fading fast in Quinn's arms. "We need to go put them to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow." They both head upstairs leaving all of us to think about what has happened.

"What was that? They drop on us that they have two kids and then just leave." Hunter shouts.

"Yes, but wouldn't you do the same thing. It is either that or listening to the arguments that all of us are going to start. Is there anything that you have not told us about the fairy?" I say.

"Well of course, but I told you most of what I need to know it really is about what Lucy can tell you." Mom states oddly calmly.

"I don't think that we should take this out on them. Mom said earlier that these people would have dominated their lives, and Lucy just said that they would have killed her and Quinn for having twins," Connor states. "Think would you two lose everything that you know for the two of them to have not hid the babies or maybe they never would have noticed yo-"

"Or it could have been Connor," Christabel mutters, and everyone turns and looks at her. "Well it could have, and if it had been I would have been worried while they were gone, but now that they are back I would listen to whatever they had to say."

"How could you just give up an entire relationship?" Hunter shouts.

"I wouldn't be. I would be with Connor, neither one of them has said that they no longer wish to be with the two of you. They just wanted their kids to live and needed to be able to live their own lives. You two are acting like these babies are the end of the world, but they are just babies. Hunter you knew Quinn had been with a lot of girl; you cannot tell me that you never thought he might have a child with one of his exes. And Nick you never asked Lucy if she had any exes besides the ones you knew about. I really think the two of you need to think about what this means for the two of them." Christa streams out, and before anyone can so much as blink Lucy walked around the corner.

"I need through, please," she mutters.

"Sure thing, Luc." Logan says. She walks through the room and places two bottles into the microwave.

She turns and looks at the entire room, and stares down Nick like she is daring him to say anything, Nick opens his mouth and "Before you say one word, Nicky, you better think about the effects it will have after word." Lucy states as though nothing could have bothered her.

"I just wanted to know why you were with Quinn?" He said sullenly,

"Oh, well it that's simple. The connection we got when I turned was a very hard thing to fight, and we never really had a reason to so we let it consume us. It is easy to be with someone when you can read their mind at a moment's notice and always know exactly what pleases them. Plus, it was that, or go into the fairy world with no one and try to avoid arranged marriages and be alone." She said the last part as she turned away. It was clear that she was fighting off some emotion. "I need to get back upstairs."

"Lucy, how did you hide the fact that you gave birth to twins?" Mom asks calmly.

"I knew another fairy that was pregnant with twins when she self-aborted at five months I had just given birth. No one but me and Quinn knew that I was pregnant with fraternal opposite sex twins. I made her a deal I took her stillborns if she would keep our twins until we could come back for them." She left the room as soon as she said this and went upstairs.

"That would have been hard. Imagine giving birth to two children that you knew that you might never get to hold again because it could be the difference between life and death for both you and them." Isabeau stated very sweetly. "And you must admit their babies are adorable."

"Wait you think the kids are cute?" Logan asked skeptically.

"Yes, just because I cannot have children or had a good childhood does not mean that I do not like children!" She stated hotly. The family was looking at her with their mouths hanging open, but all I could think was mom had eight children and was the fiercest person I knew. I turned and fallowed Lucy upstairs. She and Quinn were in the guest bedroom Lucy had turned into her own personal room for when she stayed. There were two cribs in the coroner that I knew were not there before today. Lucy was chasing a little girl in a diaper around the room while Quinn telling a story to a little boy while lying on Lucy's bed. When Lucy caught the girl she pulled a nightgown over her head and took her to the bed and lays down next to Quinn.

"The princess looked around and saw that only her brother was left in the room, but she knew that everyone would think about what she had said. I love you all she whispered to the world. As her brother was to slay the dragon when they grew up she was to unite the kingdom. She took her brothers hand and vowed that they would do both together. He knew that she was right only together would they keep the prophecy from destroying them. The two grew up always trusting the other with everything they held dear. One day the princess fell sick, the prince was worried because the time to slay the dragon was coming near and he promised her all those years ago that they would fight together." Flora's eyes were already shutting, and Alec seemed to be close behind her.

Lucy began to tell the story. "The prince readied for battle, but before he left he went to the princesses room and told her that he was sorry that she could not come with him. She said that even though she could not come she would still be with him in spirt. The prince never came home, but he did beat the dragon. The princess never stopped doing everything in her power to keep the prince's memory alive, and by doing this she brought all the people together." Both babies are fast asleep by this point and Lucy seemed content to just lie in her bed and hold them. I knew that Lucy loves kids she always is talking about them.

"So how are you?" I ask tentatively.

"Are you talking to me or your brother?" Lucy whispers.

"Whoever answers?"

"I am doing just fine, but I am worried about how this is going to change things. I also worry that I am going to be a bad mom. But mostly fine."

"Well, I don't think that anything is going to change unless we let it, but I don't want things to change. I want to stay with you, and I need to know that you want to stay with me."

"Aw, I never knew you cared about me." Quinn draws from the other side of the bed. Lucy immediately starts to giggle.

"I am pretty sure that, that one was directed at me. Okay, but that means you are going to have to start spending time around the kids so that they can get to know you. And you are going to have to not be a jealous ass. Think you can do that?" Lucy states.

"I think I can do that." I say.

"Good, you look dead on your feet. Sunrise was ten minutes ago go to bed I will see you in the morning. I love you." Luc says as she walks over to give me a hug and quick kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I own nothing. Sorry for the long break between updates school got crazy.**

Quinn

When I get up the kids are still asleep so I wake up Lucy so that we can both feed before they wake up. I let her feed first the sting on my neck as she strikes feels like bliss. She knows that I love her bite just as much as she loves mine, but we can no longer get carried away. We now have other relationships. When she is done she draws away and has a few small streaks of blood running down her chin. She gives me an evil smile as she leans her head over. I strike just as quickly as she did, and I push her down to the bed to make sure she does not wiggle.

"What are you doing?" I hear shouted along with many gasps, but I cannot stop yet the exchange must be even for no side effects to take place. A thought crosses Lucy's mind, and I can feel it. Soon I will be able to stop, but I can feel people trying to pull me away before it is time. They are too strong I am going to lose before the exchange is complete. I hear Lucy trying to tell them to stop, and then I feel it click the exchange is complete. I let go of Lucy and look at who was pulling us apart. My parents, Nick, Connor, Hunter, and Sol stand there looking at me. Uncle Geoffrey rushed over to Lucy and is trying to fix her up.

"Stop…"Lucy tries to protest.

"He seems to have nicked the jugular this could be very bad." Uncle Geoffrey says. A thought crosses my brain. We never explained any of this to them and it probably looked like I was killing her. Plus we really where load. I bust out laughing as I release that this was Lucy's thought not mine.

"Are you blood drunk?" Sol ask just as Lucy starts laughing at my though of could have been worse if they came in when you were feeding. Now everyone is looking at the two of us like we sprouted a third head.

"No. I am not blood drunk. The exchanging of blood is a normal thing, and is necessary. We did not even think to tell you guys, sorry." I say as I rub the back of my head. They just keep staring while Uncle Geoffrey fusses over Lucy who has given up fighting. Finally the twins wake up with a startled cry. I walk over and pick up Alec who was trying to stand up. Before I can get to Flora Lucy is there picking her up. Lucy gently throws her up in the air and smiles brightly clearly forgetting everyone else in the room.

"You should let Uncle Geoffrey finish up with your neck," says Nick.

"It is already healed. I heal really quickly know so I really do not need attending too." She states back. "Look we have to get the babies ready so maybe we can talk later. I think that you might need to know more about how the fairies work and what to expect. Truthfully we both forgot that you guys do not know everything."

"Well I guess we can go." Sol says as everyone leaves the room, but Hunter and Nick stayed back. Sol was the last to leave and was giving us weird looks. I walk over to the drawer that has the clothes in it and pull out outfits for Flora and Alec.

"The kids need a bath before we dress them." Lucy said. Alec squirmed and started to push at me. I put him down and he started to take off his clothes. Lucy started taking Flora's off too. The twins clearly were excited about getting a bath. Nick was watching Lucy as though he had never seen her this soft and gentle. "Do you want to give them a bath with me?" Lucy says to me.

"No, why doesn't Nick help you?" I say. Lucy and I turn to look at him.

"I…umm, well…Wouldthatbeokay?" Nick stutters out. Lucy just nods her head at him clearly holding back a smile. She gathers up the twins in her arms and beckons Nick to follow her. I sit on the bed, and watch as Hunter walks over and sits next to me.

"Wow, he is so nervous. I would have thought that he would try to act cool and unbothered." I say. Hunter nods, but looks away from me. "Hey, what is up?"

"I feel like I don't know who you are. But I know that I know you even if there is a chunk of time the I don't know about. Am I ever going to know everything that happened…"

I interrupted her "I will tell you whatever you want, but there are parts of the story I think you will not want to hear. I also think it would be easiest if we waited and told the story when Lucy and Nick get back." She looked at me and smiled. Lucy walked in the room laughing. A picture of a distraught Nick sitting in a tub with the twins giggling flitted through my brain I could not help but busting out laughing. Hunter looked between us clearly confused.

"Nick fell into the bathtubs with the twins, and anytime he tries to get out they grab onto him." Lucy said, and then even Hunter started to laugh.


End file.
